Reina Flama
La Princesa Flama '('Princesa Llama en España o Flame Queen en Estados Unidos; también PF, PL o FP, respectivamente) es una de los personajes principales de Hora de Aventura. Es la reina del Reino del Fuego. Cuando Jake le dice a Flambo que si conoce alguna princesa de la edad de Finn, él lo lleva al Reino del Fuego para ver que la Princesa Flama estaba encerrada en una lámpara en la sala principal del Palacio de Fuego. Apariencia Su cabello está hecho de fuego o de llamas color Bermellón (de Naranja a Rojo), cuando lo trae suelto, cae en su espalda, y cuando lo peina, toma un aspecto similar a llama. Su piel es de color del sol (entre naranja y amarilla)thumb|227px. Si el fuego que produce es apagado, queda de un color grisáceo y rosado. Ella lleva puesto un elegante vestido largo sin mangas y al usar este vestido y el de La Cripta De Los Huesos anda descalza.Tiene un rubí grande en forma de un rombo sobre su cabeza (simboliza como su corona) y otro más pequeño sobre su vestido que pueden mostrar su realeza en vez de una corona. Los dos rubíes son similares a los muchos pequeños rubíes que el Rey Flama tiene sobre su armadura. En el capitulo La Cripta De Los Huesos llevaba un vestido sin tirantes y el pelo corto. Ella tiene un tipo de cuerpo similar a la Princesa Salvaje y Fionna. Patrick Seery ha declarado que ella está basada en una vela. Es una chica violenta por fuera pero es muy dulce al volverse novia de Finn. Aun no se sabe que es lo que quizo decir la Princesa Flama, o si realmente terminó con Finn, pero en el episodio "Frost & Fire " se muestran pruebas de ello. Personalidad y Rasgos La Princesa Flama tiene una personalidad volátil, por lo general tiene una actitud serena, aunque con tendencias más bien frecuentes cambios de humor repentinos y violentos. Ella se describe como "apasionada" por Finn , "mala" por el Rey Flama e "intensa" por Pendleton Ward. thumb|300px|La Princesa Flama enojada El Rey Flama también comenta que es difícil de controlar. Ella parece ser muy sensible y muy juzgadora. También es propensa a ataques no provocados de agresión, como se muestra cuando ella lanza bolas de fuego a sus ciudadanos sólo por susurrar. La Princesa flama también es impresionable de una manera positiva. Ella es muy feliz cuando Finn la llama hermosa. Ella también estaba interesada cuando Jake estaba dando sus regalos en el episodio Incendio y emocionada cuando su padre la dejo libre para ir con el "Príncipe Finn ", a pesar de este entusiasmo pronto se convierte en ira cuando el príncipe Finn la rechaza. En el episodio Caliente al Tacto, La Princesa Flama muestra curiosidad acerca de su nuevo entorno mediante el observar flores. Esto les prende fuego y parece un poco sorprendida por la reacción, lo que indica que no sabe mucho acerca de otras tierras que el Reino del Fuego. Al final del mismo episodio, ella demuestra que ella tiene gusto por Finn, pero cree que no pueden estar juntos porque son elementales opuestos, llamando a Finn "un Elemento de Agua" a causa de las lágrimas que salían de él. En "Fuego Inestable", parece ser más tranquila y capaz de manejar cuando su llama se apaga. Esto se muestra cuando Finn salta en el agua mientras el pie está en llamas, pero ella no reacciona en forma de dolor. En "La Cripta De Los Huesos" mostró al inicio que parecía aburrida y desinteresada de acompañar a Finn en una aventura. Y se demostró que siente el deseo incesante de quemar cosas, lo que fue confirmado en Frost & Fire cuando Finn quema madera encima de ella y ella le dice que se siente bien. Habilidades thumb|310px|Princesa Flama disparando con los dedosAl ser un elemental fuego, la Princesa Flama es capaz de usar sus llamas a voluntad, transformar a los demás ciudadanos en Flambos, se transforman en una persona más grande, forma más peligrosa compuesta puramente de fuego, lanzar bolas de fuego que pueden variar en tamaño, y separar su cuerpo en grupos claramente separados de las llamas (que se muestra cuando ella emboscada Finn en "Caliente al Tacto"). Ella parece ser capaz de extinguir el fuego que conscientemente ha creado, ella lo hace cuando se da cuenta cuando Finn esta llorando. También puede flotar y moverse muy rápidamente, los cuales dejan un rastro de llamas. Su debilidad es el agua, que se muestra después de que la Princesa Flama encienda la Pirotecnia Líquida, y cuando ella pone su mano en un estanque. El líquido de pirotecnia le hizo perder el conocimiento, y tocar el agua de un estanque le causó dolor. Los incendios que la Princesa Flama hace son una parte de ella, y al pisotear o sofocar el fuego le duele, aunque en "Fuego Inestable" Finn pone en su pierna el fuego de la Princesa Flama sin hacerle daño.thumb|310px|Princesa Flama en "[[Punto de Ignición"]] Ella es descrita físicamente inestable. Si la Matrix Elemental de la Princesa Flama se expone al romance extremo, ella se quemaría a través de la corteza de la Tierra y desencadenaría una serie de reacciones, causando un colapso que podría quemar el planeta desde el interior. Esta reacción se inició cuando Finn le dio un beso en "Fuego Inestable", pero la crisis se evitó. Ella puede usar sus dedos para dar rienda suelta a pequeñas explosiones de fuego y lanzar discos de fuego como se ve en "Punto de Ignición". Puede hacer un ataque de fuego tipo lanzallamas, pero la cantidad de tiempo que puede sostenerla es discutible. También puede hacer una espada de llama, en el que se concentra una llama aislada, que se extiende desde el brazo, la cual es suficientemente intensa como para tener un resplandor azul, tan fuerte como para atravesar una puerta de acero y destruirla, tal como se ve en "La Cripta De Los Huesos". También en el episodio, se ve que thumbutiliza un sentido de calor, capaz de indicar si un árbol es de madera o no. Actualmente, ella no deja un rastro de fuego cuando camina, y según ella, tiene una probabilidad de un "42" (de un total de 100) de disparar pequeñas y débiles cargas de fuego. Esto indica que ha ganado un considerable control sobre sus habilidades, desde "Fuego Inestable " hasta "La Cripta De Los Huesos ". Ella tiene plena manipulación de su cuerpo, transformándose en llamas asimétricas a voluntad. Su padre también tiene esta capacidad, y puede ser normal entre los elementales de fuego.thumb|197px En Frost & Fire, se revela que puede flotar a voluntad, además de lanzar grandes patadas que dejan un rastro de fuego en el aire y mantenerlo en el mismo, a su vez, poder destuir ese rastro cuando ella lo desee. También es visto, que puede quemar cosas sin necesidad de lanzar o tocar nada, sólo realizando un gesto con sus dedos y al parecer, ella puede "comer" si se le arroja algo a su cabello, o al menos sentirse bien. Ella también puede lanzar fuego desde su gema y arrojar "bombas" de fuego. Ella posea la fuerza suficiente como para romper montañas de hielo con un golpe. En Earth y Water se revela que tiene poderes curativos ya que cuando thumb|Princesa Flama curando a Pan de Canela en Earth y Water Pan de Canela se lastimo ella lo curo. Posesiones *Velas Perfumada *Roca de la princesa flama frame|La roca de La Princesa Flama que le dio Finn despuès del Beso Relaciones Finn Finn y la Princesa Flama son ex novios actualmente, siendo esto oficial a partir del capitulo "Earth & Water". Princesa Flama primeramente no era del tipo de chica que podría estar con Finn, ya que, según su padre, ella era malvada. Con el paso de los episodios su relación se vuelve seria, viéndose en "Fuego Inestable". Ellos son cariñosos entre sí, pero también suelen hacer bromas y divertirse juntos, como se observa en "Punto de Ignición" y "La Cripta De Los Huesos". Rompieron tras el episodio Frost and Fire tras haber sido victima de una broma de Finn que casi destruye el equilibrio. thumb|finn y la princesa flama en el capitulo la cripta de los huesos En el episodio "Incendio", después de que ella fue rociada por la Pirotecnia Líquida, inconscientemente se cae del techo del Fuerte del Arbol. Finn la atrapa y rápidamente recupera la conciencia y le pregunta a Finn "¿Acaso no te gusto?", a lo que Finn le responde "Por supuesto", lo que hace que ella se sonroje. Confundida por la aparente inconsistencia de Finn, ella le da una bofetada y le advierte que nunca vuelva a meterse con ella, sin saber que Jake era el original "Príncipe Finn". En "Caliente al Tacto", Finn se adentra en el bosque para buscar a la princesa, después de preguntar a Jake por ella y diciendo que él realmente le gusta. Ella toca un charco de agua y se lastima, y salta Finn del arbusto en su ayuda. Luego le dice que él estaba preocupado por ella y piensa que ella es hermosa. Esto la hace brillar, literal y figurativamente. Su fuego se expande llegando ha tocar los pies de Finn, quien entra en pánico y trata de apagar las llamas a pisotones, sin darse cuenta de que le hacia daño, sin embargo, ell a lo malinterpreta creyendo que lo hace a propósito. Ella hace un incendio sin permitir a Finn la oportunidad de explicar que él no estaba tratando de hacerle daño. Después de una breve persecución, Finn trata de hablar con ella, pero ella le decide que convertirá las Tierras de Pasto en su propio reino de fuego. Comienza destruyendo el Reino de los Duendes y sus habitantes. Finn y Jake intentan detenerla con Trajes Anti-Fuego hechos por Neptor, pero Finn sólo intenta convencerla de que apague su fuego. Cuando Finn se da cuenta de que no puede hacerle entender sus sentimientos, él rasga un agujero en su traje de robot y llora preguntando al cielo por qué "no le gusta a las chicas". Una de sus lágrimas caen sobre las llamas mientras ella se alejaba de él, lo que la hizo girar y ser testigo de él llorando. Ella se convence de que es un elemento de agua, diciendo que lo único que hace es llorar y llorar todo el tiempo. Llega a la conclusión de que son elementales opuestos y que, incluso si se gustan, se haría daño el uno al otro. Sin embargo, Finn sugiere que trata de hacer que funcione y que lo puede soportar. Ella parece feliz de que él quiera desafiar a la naturaleza por ella, y ambos se abrazan. Acto seguido, Finn se quema y la empuja lejos. Ella lo mira y luego se va diciendo: "Adiós, Finn". En "Fuego Inestable", ella y Finn están saliendo. Finn le ayuda a construir una nueva casa en las praderas detrozos de madera, y ella le dice que la ama. Sus llamas se arrastran al pie de Finn y él se sorprende al darse cuenta de que no se siente tan doloroso como antes, aunque, una vez que las llamas trepan por la pierna grita de dolor y se lanza al agua. Una vez que está fuera del agua, Finn le quiere dar un abrazo aunque, Finn tiene que usar muchas capas de papel de aluminio para protegerse. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa, Finn le pide a Jake consejos sobre citas, a lo que Jake se explica con el concepto de "niveles" y le dice a Finn que él debe pasar a nivel 2, que es el beso. Más tarde en el episodio, Finn va a una cita con la Princesa Flama (fuera de pantalla) y le dice a Jake que él no era capaz de darle un beso (aunque él se abraza 5 veces), por lo que todavía está en el Nivel 1. Jake aconseja a Finn para escribir un poema para la Princesa Flama con el fin de agilizar las cosas. Finn trata de pensar acerca de las cualidades de la Princesa Flama. Él toma el poema terminado y va a la casa de la Princesa Flama y lo lee a ella. Se besan, El beso provoca una reacción y hace que la temperatura de la Princesa Flama aumente a niveles tales que vaporizaba la tierra. Mientras ella está cayendo, Finn toma el brazo de Jake, lo ata alrededor de sí mismo y salta detrás de ella. La reacción de la Princesa Flama se detiene por falta de oxígeno, y cuando Finn la alcanza ve que ella se apaga y esta desmayada. A pesar de que carecían de oxigeno, Finn la toma en sus brazos y le dice que necesita saber que esta bien. A continuación, le da respiración artificial, lo que hace que se vuelva a encender (aunque Finn se desmaya por falta de oxígeno). Jake los saca del hoyo y ambos están a salvo a pesar de que parte de la cara de Finn se quemó por el beso. Finn toma una piedra y la besa, y luego se lo da a la Princesa Llama que la besa también. En "Rey Gusano", la Princesa Flama está alimentando a Finn (a quien ella llama "cielo"). Sin embargo, Finn descubre que él está en un sueño y ella no es la Princesa Flama real. En "Punto de Ignición", Finn y Jake viajan al Reino de Fuego a recuperar las Velas Perfumadas de la Princesa Flama. Una vez allí, Finn descubre que Princesa Flama es mala, no obstante, el Rey Flama dice que quiza pueda volverse buena. En "El Reinado de los Gunters", Finn toma el consejo de un libro de citas llamado Mind Games y trata de actuar de manera más misteriosa, alegando que lo necesita para mantener a la Dulce Princesa y a todas las damas en un estado de confusión, de esta manera, él siempre tiene "opciones en caso de que la Princesa Flama no funcione", pero Jake le dice que no juegue con los sentimientos. En "Toda La Gente Pequeña" , ''hay una pelea entre las versiones en miniatura de la Princesa Flama y la Dulce Princesa por el amor del "Mini-Finn", provocada por el Finn real cuando hizo que la Dulce princesa le coqueteara a su versión pequeña. thumb|286px|La princesa flama y Finn en "vault of bones" En "La Cripta De Los Huesos" Finn está preocupado de que ella pueda seguir teniendo tendencias malvadas, así que la lleva a un calabozo para olvidar el tema. Es la primera vez que La Princesa Flama se refiere a él como su novio. En ese episodio, Finn le explica a ella bastantes cosas sobre los calabozos, pero la Princesa Flama se ve algo aburrida luego de un tiempo e intenta ayudar a Finn a acelerar las cosas. Y al parecer aun cuando esta en modo destructivo, para ella mantener a salvo a Finn es mas importante. En Puhoy al parecer Finn de nuevo duda por la relación que sostiene con la Princesa Flama y decide hacer una gruta de almohadas para despejar su mente. Pero en el final ella lo llama diciendo que había entendido la broma y se reconcilian. En Jake Suit hace una breve aparicion presentandole a Finn a sus hermanos, demostrando asi que empiezan a tener una relación más seria. Actualmente en Frost & Fire Finn y la Princesa flama se ven muy enamorados,Finn jugaba con ella luego Finn le da un tronco Y la Princesa se sonroja,y luego cuando el rey helado llega la princesa lo vence facilmente y hace un corazon en el cielo para Finn. En Frost & Fire la Princesa Flama decide tomarse un tiempo con Finn por la carta que le hizo, haciendose pasar por el Rey Helado, y diciendole cosas obscenas, (cosas que solo Finn sabe segun la Princesa Flama) lo cual puso triste a varios fans. En el episodio Too old Finn trata con la Dulce princesa pero lo arruina,y al final del mismo episodio dice que arreglara las cosas con la Princesa Flama,en el mismo episodio Jake le dice que tiene un nuevo novio pero era una broma. thumb|left Al final de Earth & Water , la Princesa Flama le dice a Finn que lo perdona, pero que no volvera con él ya que tiene que hacerse cargo de un reino con la condicion de que Finn NUNCA le vuelva a mentir Jake Jake entra en el Reino de Fuego para cortejar a la Princesa Flama en nombre del sirviente de Finn, que se sentía con el corazón destrozado después de haber sido rechazado por la Dulce Princesa. Jake hace lo posible para conseguir a la princesa Flama y le da al Rey Flama 3 regalos uno una botella de agua que por accidente la derramo en el Bufón del Rey Flama el segundo regalo fue una canción para la princesa Flama ella parece disfrutar de su canción, pero no del hecho de que accidentalmente mata al Bufón de su padre al derramar agua sobre él. Entonces el Rey Flama dice que le de su tercer horrendo regalo y prosiga su camino entonces Jake crea a Falso Finn y Falso Finn intenta matar a Jake porque no quiere a la princesa Flama solo quiere a la Dulce Princesa entonces el Rey Flama observo como Falso Finn golpea a Jake y dice que parece una buena compañía para su malvada hija Jake se impresiona al saber que la princesa Flama es malvada y cuando la princesa Flama abrazo a Falso Finn el dice que no son el uno para el otro ella intenta atraparlo y matarlo después de que el Falso Finn la rechaza pero al ultimo Finn la conoce y se enamora. En "Ignition Point "se ve que Jake y la Princesa Flama se llevan bien al igual que en "Fuego Inestable". thumb Dulce Princesa thumb|310px En All the Little People ambas minis se pelean por el amor de Mini Finn, la MiniPrincesa Flama enciende el vestido de la Mini Dulce Princesa y ésta utiliza las lágrimas de Mini Arcoiris como manguera tratando de extinguir a la MiniPrincesa Flama, en ese momento el Finn Grande se sonroja mucho. En Earth & Water ,se sabe que la Dulce Princesa habia conocido a la princesa flama desde pequeña, cuando ella estaba sola y quemaba el bosque que esta cerca del Dulce Reino la Dulce Princesa la encontro y la llevo con su padre el cual para mantenerla "controlada" la encerro en una lampara en la sala principal del Reino del Fuego Flambo thumb|234px|En el juego Flambo's InfernoEn el episodio "Incendio " sale gritando como una chica y Jake va a rescatarlo pensando que seria una princesa, pero después descubre que era Flambo. Él le habla de la Princesa Flama. Al parecer Flambo ya conocía a la Princesa Flama ya que el guió a Jake hacia ella. Se desconoce si son amigos. Parece que a Flambo le gusta ya que cuando Jake le pregunta si conoce a una princesa para que este con Finn, Flambo responde: ''conozco a una y esta que arde refiriéndose a ella (también puede ser que se refería a ella así por ser un ser de fuego) . Al parecer le gusta estar cerca de ella y estar pendiente de lo que hace, ya que estaba bajo una roca en el episodio de Punto de Ignición, casualmente y en el momento oportuno para ayudar a Finn y Jake . En el juego de Cartoon Network, Flambo's Inferno: La Princesa Flama ha dejó un poco de carbón para Flambo, pero el Hombre Mágico lo tiro por todas partes. Rey Flama thumb|310px|Rey FlamaEs su padre. El demuestra ser un padre muy sobreprotector ya que la tenia encerrada en una lampara colgante para evitar que le pasara algo malo y para el, ella es como una "rara joya". En Ignition Point al parecer la Princesa Flama esta enojada con el Rey Flama por haberla encerrado en la lámpara. El al parecer acepta que tal vez puede que la Princesa Flama pueda cambiar ya que piensa que ella es mala pero dependiendo de la persona. El piensa que solo alguien muy malvado puede estar con su hija, para manejarla y cambiar su inestabilidad. Pero en el episodio "Ignition Point" el acepta que alguien dulce y bueno (como Finn) podria cambiar a su hija, aunque al final del episodio se pudo transportar a su habitacion y le dijo malvada, malvada, malvada cuando estaba dormida. En Earth & Water, se revela cuando la princesa era bebe, su padre la quiso abandonar, pero fue encontrada por la Dulce Princesa y se la devolvio. La Dulce Princesa le dijo que ella era peligrosa y que debia encontrar una forma de controlarla. Antes tales palabras, el Rey Flama la encierra en la lampara durante 14 años. Mas tarde, en dicho episodio, ella se acuerda de esta escena y va al Reino de Fuego con Pan de Canela, en donde destrona a su padre y lo encierra en una lampara. Rey Helado thumb|left|La Princesa Flama ayudando al Rey Helado al pelear con los [[Espeluznantes Robots de Finn y Jake]] El Rey Helado, aunque parece que la conoce desde que él mencionó a la Princesa Flama en "I Remember You", La Princesa Flama es una de las princesas que el Rey Helado menciona que ella "está bien". Ésto puede deberse a que el Rey Helado constantemente espía todos los reinos y a las personas con las que convive ademas que la Princesa Flama la princesa mas joven. En el Comic Número 7 la Princesa Flama pelea al lado del Rey Helado para destruir a los Espeluznantes Robots de Finn y Jake. Pero al parecer la Princesa flama y el Rey Helado interactuaran por primera vez ( en la serie) en Frost & Fire . En donde el Rey Helado le dice a ella que es rara, lo que causa que la Princesa Flama se enoje y ataque al Rey Helado, se podria decir que ellos no se llevan bien. Pan de Canela En el episodio Earth & Water es su primer contacto directo. Pan de Canela la libera y la lleva a su casa. A la Princesa Flama le agrada Pan de Canela dado a que el no guarda secretos y es sincero. Mas tarde lo nombra guardia y le da un Lobito de Fuego como mascota. Son buenos amigos Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Incendio (Temporada 3) (Debut) *Caliente al Tacto (Temporada 4)thumb *Fuego Inestable (Temporada 4) *Punto de Ignición (Temporada 4) *Vault of Bones (Temporada 5) *Frost & Fire (Temporada 5) *Earth & Water (Temporada 5) thumb Apariciones Menores *Rey Gusano (Temporada 4) *Toda La Gente Pequeña (Como miniatura) (Temporada 5) *Jake Suit (Temporada 5) Mencionada *Reign of Gunters (Mencionada por Finn ) (Temporada 4) *I Remember You (Mencionada por el Rey Helado ) (Temporada 4) *Puhoy (Mencionada por Finn ) ( Llamada por telefono ) (Temporada 5) *Too Old (Mencionada por Finn y Jake ) (Temporada 5) Cómic *Número 2 (Mencionada) *Número 4 (Cameo) *Número 7 (Cameo) *Hora de Aventura Vol. 1: Jugando Con El Fuego Futuras Apariciones *Vault (Temporada 5) *Love Games (Temporada 5) Frases Ver "Princesa Flama/Frases" Curiosidades *La razón por la que la Princesa Flama fue encerrada en una lámpara es revelada en el episodio "Fuego Inestable: "Debido a que su núcleo elemental es inestable al romance extremo, si lo experimentaba, derretiría la tierra en donde ella se encontrase hasta llegar al núcleo terrestre y quemaría el planeta desde el interior".thumb|194px|Princesa Flama en Fuego Inestable *Natasha Allegri diseñó a su versión de intercambio de género: el Príncipe Flama. *Ella es una de las pocas princesas que jamás ha sido capturada, pero sí mencionada, por el Rey Helado (en "I Remember You"). *La Princesa Flama cree/creía que Finn es un Elemento de Agua, porque lo vio llorar. *Ella no tiene una corona, sino una gema en su frente que simboliza su realeza.thumb|216px *Ha sido besada por Finn una vez estando consciente y la otra estando desmayada. *La Princesa Flama es la segunda princesa que sale de su reino y vive por su cuenta, la primera fue la Princesa Grumosa. *Es la única princesa que ha invadido y casi destruido otro reino ella sola. *Adam Muto dijo que su ropa está hecha de fuego, por lo que la crea ella misma a voluntad. *La Princesa Flama no es una "''chica de fuego"'' (puesto que su forma humanoide no se extingue cuando esta empapada), literalmente es una "''chica en llamas". * Pendleton Ward,dijo que ella será un personaje muy frecuente en la 6ta temporada. *En el storyboard original de "Caliente al Tacto", se supone que ella iba a besar a Finn, pero la idea se pospuso para "Fuego Inestable". *En "Punto de Ignición", cuando ella dormía, se podían ver libros, una caja, una roca y varios cofres en su habitación. *En su diseño original, ella tenía piel oscura y un cabello lacio apuntando hacía abajo en vez de hacía arriba. *La roca que ella tiene en su habitación es la misma que la del episodio "Fuego Inestable". *Cree que Finn es un príncipe ya que Jake así se lo dijo.thumb|198px *Si no fuera por Flambo, Jake nunca hubiese encontrado a la Princesa Flama y, por lo tanto, esta nunca hubiera conocido a Finn. * Adam Muto dijo que su nombre sera revelado en la 6ta temporada. *Cuando la Princesa está empapada, sus joyas se vuelven de color marrón, lo que significa que no son naturalmente de color rojo, pero reflejan el fuego de su cuerpo o se ponen rojas por el calor. *La Princesa Flama llora Lava como se ve en episodio "Caliente al Tacto " y "Earth and Water". *Es el tercer personaje de la realeza que tiene problemas con su padre, el primero fue la Princesa Grumosa y la segunda fue Marceline. *El lugar donde la Princesa Flama tiene su casa originalmente era donde vivían los Vikingos Luchadores, incluso se ve como Finn lanza un casco vikingo al Fuego. *Ella aparece en el juego de Adventure Time "Hora de Aventura Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?!". *Cambia de atuendo y peinado de nuevo en el episodio "Vault of Bones ". *thumb|170px|Princesa Flama Cripta de los HuesosSu llama es baja cuando se relaja como se muestra en "La Cripta De Los Huesos". *Ella es una de las pocas mujeres que se cambia de atuendo junto con Marceline y Dulce Princesa, aunque hasta ahora solo ha tenido 3 cambios. *Es la tercera princesa que se ha visto cambiar de atuendo aunque no tan seguido, la primera es la Dulce Princesa y la segunda es la Princesa Grumosa. *Ha estado en la casa del árbol 3 veces, la primera vez fue en "Incendio" despues en caliente al tacto y la cripta de los huesos. *En "La Cripta De Los Huesos" revela tener una habilidad sensorial para detectar objetos ocultos, girando y creando fuego a baja intensidad. *En "La Cripta De Los Huesos", se refiere a Finn como su novio por primera vez y este se sonroja mucho. *Hasta ahora solo se le han visto 4 atuendos (el primero se vio en el episodio Incendio, el segundo en Punto de Ignicion, el tercero en Vault of Bones y el cuarto en Earth & Water *Adam Muto dijo que la Princesa Flama tendría más apariciones en la 6ta temporada que en la 5ta. *Es considerada un personaje principal. thumb|216px *Todos los nombres de los capítulos en que ha tenido mayores apariciones (excepto "Vault of Bones " y "Jake Suit"), tienen algo que ver con el calor o el fuego. *Sus abreviaciones de ingles y latinoamerica son al reves: PF, FP. *Ella puede hacer que su cabello sea corto o largo, como se muestra en el episodio "Incendio" es largo, y en el episodio "La Cripta De Los Huesos" lo tiene corto. *En el episodio Jake Suit, vuelve a retomar su primera apariencia. **En el mismo episodio, también se revela que la Princesa Flama tiene dos hermanos menores y un hermano mayor.(Que hasta ahora no se saben sus nombres) * Frost & Fire es el 1° episodio donde la Princesa Flama y el Rey Helado interactuan (Pero en forma de pelea). thumb|221px * José Antonio Toledano dijo que su princesa favorita era la Princesa Flama. * Para estar en el Fuerte del Árbol tiene que ponerse aluminio en las manos y los pies para que no se queme la casa como se ve en Vault of Bones. * Ella y Finn se dieron un tiempo en el episodio Frost & Fire ya que ella dijo que "necesita un tiempo a solas" y se fue flotando. * En Frost & Fire se revela que la Princesa Flama puede Lanzar rayos (de fuego) por su Gema (se puede ver cuando está destruyendo el Reino Helado). * En Frost & Fire se revela que ella puede volar. * Ella gana el concurso Señorita Princesa Ooo con el 70.1% de los votos. * Ella es la Princesa favorita de los fans segun el concurso Señorita Princesa de Ooo. * En Earth & Water tiene otro nuevo atuendo y, por primera vez; el atuendo que usa no tiene los colores thumb|La Pf usando un nuevo atuendoque siempre tienen. * En Earth & Water Tiene el atuendo original que le habian creado. * La ' ' es uno de los personajes que usa mas cambios de ropa y cabello a lo largo de la serie, superada solo por la Dulce Princesa y Marceline . * La ' ' es el único personaje que tiene la costumbre de gritar el nombre de los ataques y poderes que usa (Aunque en Frost & Fire, el Rey Helado tambien lo hacethumb|Reina Flama (Flame Queen)''). * En Vault of Bones, su cabello apunta hacia abajo, a diferencia de todas sus anteriores apariciones, tambien su cabello es mas corto y se le ve mas baja de altura. * En Earth and Water la Princesa Flama desde chiquita era inestable, despues de quemar un bosque fue encontrada por la Dulce Princesa y fue encerrada en la lampara por casi 15 años. * En "Earth & Water", ella se convierte en la Reina Flama, después de encerrar al Rey Flama. * En Earth & Water su cabello baja como en Vault of Bones * Es la primera princesa en la serie que se convierte en reina * Se muestra en "Earth & Water" a Flame Queen como Bebé * Al parecer, fue criada de bebé por un personaje desconocido, hasta que se le ordenó abandonarla. * Ella junto a Marceline son las unicas Reinas conocidas de Ooo hasta ahora. * Se desconoce su madre. * Tiene poderes curativos, pero solo los puede usar si se encuentra "Con sus amigos". * Al parecer, es mejor gobernante que su padre. GALERIA en:Flame Princess Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Habitantes del Reino del Fuego Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Reinas